


Fallen one

by hyeonjeans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeonjeans/pseuds/hyeonjeans
Summary: Mingyu has a crush on Wonwoo but Wonwoo’s straight.There’s a lot of flirty moments and/or mutual pining but Wonwoo makes it clear that he’s straight. Or is he? Will they ever get together or will one of them just get hurt like before? Well let’s find out!!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Fallen one

**Author's Note:**

> this is usually in gyu’s POV !!  
> also they’re all 19 here apart from Vernon, Seungkwan and Dino. The three are juniors meanwhile the rest are seniors :D

\- October 5, 2019 marked the start of something that seemed quite impossible. It was the day I officially confirmed that I had fallen for you. 

\- November 4, 2019 I finally got the guts to message you but you messaged first. 

\- November 14, 2019 This was the day I realised I had messed up bad and this was also the day I wanted to get over you.  
November 17, 2019 I finally decided I was over you.

\- December 24, 2019 I felt helpless and scared since I was starting to like you again.  
January 1, 2020 I fell for you again.

\- February 14, 2020 I had the guts to try and tell you I was falling for you again but then you brushed it off like I was joking.  
February 28, 2020 you gave me hope that you might like me too.

\- March 2, 2020 I tried confessing but through a prank to make it not obvious and then you just left after saying you were never gonna like me back  
March 3, 2020 / 3:02 am I finally got over you and never wanted anything to do with you anymore. 

\- March 15, 2020 / 10:44 am you messaged me saying that you didn’t mean to hurt me and then you said “Mingyu I like you too”  
March 15, 2020 / 10:54 am I decided to say “I like you too” but in reality I didn’t mean it.  
March 16, 2020 I forced myself to like you back and it was successful since I started liking you again for the third time.

\- March 19, 2020 I found out things I wasn’t supposed to find out.  
March 24, 2020 / 2:05 am I was outside your door crying. 

\- Present times  
3:33 am,,,?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading this 🥺👉👈  
> I promise it’s gonna get better!!  
> feel free to follow my Twitter if you have suggestions or anything to say : @swanjisung


End file.
